


this is not a dream (it's a laser tag tournament)

by hondayota



Series: the lucky ones [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, and anya told me to put them all in one place (shoutout) so here is this, this is like a collection of one-shots that i wrote for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondayota/pseuds/hondayota
Summary: prompt: "stay with me, goddamn it" for ronan and adam





	

**Author's Note:**

> so on tumblr (hmu @pygmytyrants) i've filled these trc prompts and here they are all in one place!! :D they're all oneshots so no need to read them all (though it's super appreciated)

Adam crouched in the darkness, one leg braced on the ground beneath him, ready to bolt at any second. He couldn’t tell who was coming toward him, but he could hear their breathing with his good ear and feel their running footsteps through the ground. He sucked in a breath and clenched his hands tighter into the weapon in his lap, the hard plastic biting into his fingers. Adam rose to a half-crouch and began to inch along the wall. Preservation instincts whispered through his body, and he ducked down, making sure no part of him could be seen. Red light shot through the blackness in front of him, and he jumped back, aiming at the person rounding the corner. 

“Jesus fuck,” a voice said, and Adam realized it was only Ronan. “Don’t aim that shit at me, Adam! We’re on the same team!” At the same time, there was a blur of motion to their left, and Ronan gestured in it’s direction, continuing, “Shoot Sargent!” Adam did not point out that Ronan had fired at Adam, just took off at a sprint after Blue, Ronan only a breath behind him. 

Henrietta, Virginia, had exactly one laser tag arena, and at this moment the arena had exactly six occupants: Adam, Ronan, Gansey, Blue, Henry, and the bored fifteen-year-old who had given them their gear. Technically, they were not allowed to be running in here, for the safety of the laser tag arena’s bank account. They had all crushed into the tiny entryway, repeating after the employee “I will not run, climb, or jump.” Ronan had been silent. Adam guessed he had plans to run, climb, and jump and refused to lie about it. It was a quality Adam admired but didn’t truly understand. Technically they weren't allowed to run and weren’t playing as teams. In reality, the arena was a war zone. 

As soon as they had been allowed in, Ronan had grabbed Adam’s hand and dragged him off, leaving Gansey and Blue and Henry to chase them. Ronan and Adam had found themselves in a secluded corner that Adam had half expected to end up being a spot to make out, but Ronan had only pinned Adam against the wall for a fleeting kiss, then said,  
“Alright college boy, what’s our strategy? I want to fucking demolish those suckers.” 

Now, running through the endless twists and turns of the arena, Adam was glad to have Ronan at his back: something solid he knew he could always rely on. They were, in fact, winning; Gansey had never played laser tag before: he was a terrible shot and his bright polo shirt made him an easy target, and Ronan had swiped a hand through Henry’s hair, felling his skyscraper spikes and leaving him flustered and wide open for Adam to shoot. Henry had managed a few hits himself, but Ronan and Adam’s score remained far higher. The only thing standing in the way was Blue, who had proved herself to be freakishly good at laser tag. Her small stature let her hide easily, and she had come dressed in head-to-toe black, even sporting black hair clips instead of her normal array of colors. She could dodge and weave like no one else, and her shots hit the mark every time. Adam had begun to wonder if she was psychic after all, just in a very specific, winning-at-laser-tag sort of way. 

He chased her, heart pounding in his chest. Blue whipped around a corner, and by the time Adam got there she had disappeared from sight. Adam started after her, but Ronan’s fierce whisper stopped him.

“No, come this way. We can sneak up on the maggot.”

“But,” Adam said, gesturing the way Blue had gone and starting after her rather than following Ronan. 

“Stay with me, goddammit!” Ronan hissed. “Do you want her to fucking…” He cut off abruptly, staring at something behind Adam. Adam turned to find Blue, gun brandished, a smug grin spreading across her features. She took aim. Before she could pull the trigger, Ronan lunged for Adam, twining their fingers together and pulling Adam out of the way as fast as possible. Blue lowered her gun in surprise, and Adam fired. He hit her just as the buzzer sounded, announcing the end of the game. Blue swore loudly, and Ronan’s laugh echoed in Adam’s ear.

“We make a good team, I guess,” Adam told him.

“Better if you would’ve stayed with me.”

“I came back, though,” Adam retorted. He had decided all those months ago that Ronan was something to come back for, and he wasn’t about to forget it. Ronan grinned, pulling Adam closer until his breath blew across Adam’s cheek. 

“Yeah, you did.” 

Adam felt Ronan’s kiss everywhere in his body.


End file.
